


Mermaids Tears

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/M, Legends, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: While on a hunt to find out why 5 men all purposely drowned their selves in the same lake just days apart, you happen to meet up with long time friends and hunters Dean and Sam Winchester. As you and the guys try to disprove the whole mermaid theory, you find yourself trying to push back child hood memories and old feelings as well.





	1. A blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side note, I use I or my or mine etc, instead of Y/n- It gives it a little more of a personal touch. ( I think) kind of as if the reader were writing her own story. Also Reader has a nick name Sweets, You will find out why they call you that further down the line. Also I really enjoy feedback, If it seems like no one is interested then I kind of move on, and don't finish. lol So be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks.

I stepped out of the Sea Shell motel and slipped on my dark glasses. The sun glistened on the wet pavement, giving evidence of the storm that had passed through the night before. As I crossed the parking lot, my eyes rested on a black 67 Chevy Impala that was parked in front of the motel lobby door. Slowly I ran my fingers along her chrome and smiled as so many memories came flying back.  
You see, My parents were hunters. Not your average deer or bear hunter, but hunters of things that went bump in the night. When I was nine My dad was killed on a hunt, and not long after that we met them. The Winchesters, and my mom would often "Play house" With one John Winchester. Yep there were a lot of memories in this car. Including my first kiss. Ok well in reality it didn't count, and never would have happened if a then 12 yr old Sam, hadn't dared a 16yr old Dean to kiss a 15 yr old me. A smile spread across my face as it all came back. 

years earlier. 

"What you scared Dean?" Sam asked from the passenger seat of the Impala. I was presently sitting between the two as we waited outside the bus station for our parents to return. 

"Shut up Sammy..." I hissed. The problem was the kid knew I had a thing for his brother. Ever since the little creep read my diary. 

"I'm not kissing her because of a stupid dare Sammy." Dean said staring stone faced out the window watching the people come and go. 

"What's the matter Dean? Afraid she has cooties?" Sam asked. I snapped my head at him and glared. 

"I do not have cooties Jerk!" I snarled. 

"There they are." Dean said ignoring his little brother. Sam Promptly jumped out of the car and headed toward John and My mom. I started to follow him when I felt Deans hand on my arm. Stopping I turned my attention toward him. Gently he took my chin in his fingers and lifted my face so that our eyes locked. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine. 

"One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi." I thought to my self, as if counting would somehow calm my racing heart. Dean pulled away but his eyes stayed connected on mine. 

"I didn't want him to think I kissed you because he dared me." Dean said. He brushed my bangs from my eyes. Smiled that killer smile and the exited the car, to join the others. But I sat there, alone in baby. Afraid that if I moved, I would surely wake from what had to be a dream. 

Now

"Can we help you?" A deep voice asked pulling me from the photo Album in my mind. 

I looked up as a smile spread across my lips. 

"Hey boys, hows it hanging?" I asked. They starred at me as if unsure of who they were looking at. But As I removed my glasses they both grind. 

"Sweets!" Sam exclaimed. He reached me first, and his large arms encircled gently as if I were made of fine China and might break at anymoment. He had gotten so much taller than the last time I saw him, he was way taller than his big brother. But he still had those amazing dimples that seemed to go on forever. 

"Stop Hogging her!" Deans voice boomed. Sam let go and Dean pulled me toward him in a tight bear hug. I inhaled deeply of his musk cologne, and listened to his heart beat, while I reminded myself to breathe. 

"My God how long has it been?" Sam asked

"I don't know, four, maybe five years." I say happily. 

"Too long." Dean tells me. I turn my attention to the car.

"See you're still driving This little beauty." I say my eyes twinkling a bit. 

"You know it." he says. I can feel his eyes starring into me. 

"So are you hear about the drownings too?" Sam asked. 

"Yep, caught wind of it while in Houston. Thought I'd hike up here and see what all the fuss was about." I tell them. 

"You hitched from houston to here?" Dean asked 

"Yeah well, cops kind of Impounded my car 7 months ago, in New Orleans. So I've been hoofing it ever since." I tell them. 

"That's rough." Dean says. I give a what ever shrug. 

"Bj.. Why don't we work on this case together? "Sam suggest. 

"I don't want to step on your toes." I replied trying to sound uninterested. 

"Are you kidding, it be great. Like old times, what do you say Sweets. " Dean said. God that same smile. The one that could talk me into anything. 

"Ok, sounds good." I say. 

"Great, we were on our way to check out the lake, wanna come?" Sam asks opening the passenger door, as Dean hurried around to the drivers side. 

"Guys No one calls me sweets anymore." I tell them. Dean looked at me from over the top of the Impala. 

"Sure what ever you say.... Sweets." He teased. I rolled my eyes as Sam chuckled. I slid in to find myself once again between the two, just like old times. 

"Winchester sandwich." I muttered. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Um I said I could go for a sandwich." I said quickly. 

"No problem, we'll hit a drive through on the way." Dean offered. 

"Perfect." I said as he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.


	2. Legend Has it.

Mermaid Lake was as beautiful as it sounded. It's Chrystal blue water shimmied in the sun light almost as if it were begging people to come and join it. There were a few store fronts and restaurants across the road all with a mermaid theme, Including a large fountain. It had a life sized mermaid carved out of stone perched on top of what appeared to be a rock. Water flowed out of the rock, making it's way across the tail of the mermaid, an poured back into the large base of the fountain. 

"This place is really into mermaids." Dean said looking around. 

Despite the inviting appeal, there didn't seem to be many people around. Two teens on their skate boards whizzed by as if we weren't even there. A young woman in her twenties and sporting a bikini that appeared to be two sizes to small, sashayed by giving Dean a smile before crossing the street and heading into a small dinner. 

"You two go ahead, I'm gonna start over here." he said jogging across the street after her. 

"Well some things never change." I say to Sam. Who gives a chuckle that clearly said you have no idea. 

"You wanna check out the beach?" He asked

"Sure." I followed We trudged through the sand, looking rather out of place. We side stepped a couple who were sun bathing as we made our way to the small dock that extended into the water. 

"I don't get it Sam. Why would FIVE Seemingly happy men just decide to basically walk to their watery deaths?" I asked watching the small waves splash against the dock. 

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." He said. He watched curiously as I squatted down. I placed my hand in the cool water and brought a sip up to my lips. The taste was not what I expected and I spit it out. 

"What?" Sam asked as I stood up. 

"It's salty." I say confused. 

"Really? Interesting. There are a few Salt water lakes in the U.S, but I didn't think there was any in this area." he said. 

"What makes it salty?" I asked. He shrugged. 

"Sometimes there's a run off from a salt mine, other times it's the land it's self that can cause the water to become like that. But as for this one...." he let his mind drift a moment. 

"Mermaid's tears." A voice said. We both turned to see a tall, thin, elderly man watching us. 

"Excuse me?" I ask

"You asked why the lake was salty." he said. 

"Mermaid? Are you suggesting there is a mermaid out there somewhere in the lake?" I ask trying not to smile. 

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked us. His blue eyes showing a hint of amusement and wonder. 

"No, sir.. My friend and I are passing through." Sam says. The old man smiled. 

"Well then you wouldn't know would you." he said. 

"No, could you possibly explain to us how a mermaid would get all the way out here?" I ask. 

"Many Many years ago, before I was even born, this was a fishing trade town. Fisherman would come from all over to sell and by goods from one another. One day a fisherman by the name of Jacob Barnes, strolled into town, claiming that he had seen a mermaid while out fishing. Of course people laughed at him, said he had been out to sea way to long. He vowed to prove it to him. So he set out to catch the beautiful creature. He spent months trying to coach her into his nets, he was just about to give up, when a full moon rose above the waters and shown down brightly onto his net. It blinded the the enchantress, and she became entangled int the ropes." He stopped as if to make sure we were still listening. 

"So he caught her.." I said intrigued. 

"That he did, and hauled her up into his boat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was as yellow as gold, and her eyes were green as Emerald. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't wait to bring her to the trade market and show everyone that he was right, there really was a mermaid. Along the way she began to sing to him, a soft lullaby that soon caused him to fall madly in love with her. When they finally made it to town, he knew he couldn't show her to anyone. He wanted to keep her for himself, for ever. So he brought her here and released her into the lake. Every night he would come to this very spot, and call to her. She would come to him, and sing that lullaby of love to him.   
But somehow word got out. The fisherman was drug here ordered to call to the creature. But he refused. He knew that if they found her, she would be killed. So they beat him and tossed him into the lake. The Mermaid found him and sorrow over came her. For he had been kind and merciful toward her, and she too had fallen in love. To this day she cries for the loss of the man." He finished. 

"So the mermaids tears are what causes it to be a.... Salt water lake?" You ask. You give Sam a side glance. 

"And the men that killed him?" Sam asked. 

"They all drowned. Lured here to this very spot, by the song of the mermaid. If you come down here at night, when it's quiet. You can hear her, Weeping, and singing. " He tells the two of you. 

You glance around the man and see Dean standing by the car, waving at the two of you. 

"Thank you sir. If you'll excuse us." you say the two of you go to step around the man. 

"I'd be careful if I were you." The old man said stopping you in your tracks. 

"Excuse me?" I ask looking at him. 

"It's just young love like yours...She may find that a way for revenge." he tells you. 

"Well were not a couple so, I don't think we have to worry." Sam said with a chuckle. 

"You don't have to be a couple to have love son." He tells you before walking away. 

You and Sam glanced at each other confused before heading back to the car. 

"Well I came up with nothing. How about you?" Dean asked

"Mermaids?" You say 

"What?" he asked. 

"Why don't we get a drink and we'll fill you in." you tell him. Dean smiled. 

"I always knew you were my kind of girl sweets." he said. 

15 minutes later at Jacob's pub the three of you sat at a table sipping beers as you filled Dean in on the old mans story. 

"MerMaids?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Why not?" you reply. 

"Really y/n? There's no such thing." Dean insisted. 

"Right, just like there is no such thing as Vampires, shape Shifters, or anything else we hunt." you tell him. 

"I'm sorry y/n, but Dean has a point. This whole mermaid thing is just a tourist trap. I mean come on, the name of the fisherman is Jacob... Were sitting Jacob's pub. Every other business here has a Mermaid theme." Sam says. 

"Fine, then why does the lake taste like a salt shaker?" I asked. 

"I told you, sometimes the land around it has an excessive amount of salt particles in the ground. IT runs off into the water, after years and years, it's going to turn the water salty." He tells you. 

"Ok college boy." you say with an eye roll. 

Dean glanced at his watch. 

"I gotta go." he said getting up. 

"Where you going?" I ask . 

"I have a date, so don't wait up." he said with a smile. 

"The girl in the bikini?" Sam asked with a shake of his head. Dean said nothing just gave a wink, tossed a few bills on the table and was gone. 

"He's just gonna ditch us?" I ask annoyed

"You get use to it." Sam tells me. 

"Come on y/n, I'll buy you a drink." he says taking my hand and pulling me toward the bar. I smiled trying not to seem to disapointed that I was spending the evening with the wrong Winchester


	3. Questions and more Questions.

The loud banging wasn't going to stop, no matter how much I did my best to wish it away. I opened my eyes and groaned as I slipped out of the bed. I tore open the door and stared into the green eyes of Dean Winchester. Looking amused as hell. 

"Well if you don't look like something straight out of The Walking Dead." he teased. 

"Unless one of those coffees are for me, you can leave." I tell him sarcastically. 

He laughed and handed me the cup from his left hand. I turn and let him in as I sip the hot liquid, that I hopped would restore my life. 

"So you slept in your clothes too?" he said. I glanced down at my wardrobe to find he was right. 

"Too?" I asked. 

"Sammy did the same thing. What in the hell did you two drink last night anyway?" He asked me, as I grabbed some fresh clothes out of my bag and headed for the small bathroom. 

"Uh, a few beers, couple of shots, and something called Mermaids poison." I called from the other room. 

"You need some help with that?" Dean called 

"No thanks, I got it." I replied. "So how'd it go with that blonde?" 

"Ah, Tammy.. Or was it Sandy? Maybe Kimmy?" he said. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 

"You don't even remember her name?" I asked

"I know it ended with a y." he tells me with a shrug. 

"Your a pig Dean." I growl as I sit to slip on my boots. 

"Oink oink baby." he joked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

"So you fin anything out about the victims?" I asked. 

'The only thing they have in common is the fact that each one was born and raised here in Baila, And they were all married." Dean says. 

"That's not a lot to go on Winchester." I tell him. 

"Yeah I know. While you and my brother slept, I was actually out working." he said. I rolled my eyes and he pushed a file at me. "I talked to the wives of two of the victims. Kathie Scott, wife of 40 yr old Jeff scott. Happily married for 10 yrs, nothing out of the ordinary to report. And Michelle Robertson age 23 newly married 2 months to one michael Robertson age 22." he tells you. 

"Newlyweds, so cab u assume that they were head over hills in love?" I asked. 

"Actually they were in the process of getting it annauled." He tells me. 

"Really? So who's that leave?" I ask

"One Sara Emerson 42, married to vic #3 Andrew Emerson . Lives on 212 NW Elm street." he tells me handing me another file. 

"Alright then, I'm off to have a chat with Widow Emerson." I say. 

"Dressed like that?" he asked. I was wearing my favorite jeans, my form fitting Ac/Dc Shirt and black boots.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I ask. 

"Kind of tight isn't it?" He asked. My heart fluttered a bit. Did Dean Winchester actually notice what I was wearing?

"Well I'm a big girl dad. I can wear what I want." I say slipping on my jean jacket. "Further more this whole, FBI thing you and Sam have going on." I said pointing at his suit   
"That's not how I work." I say as I open the door to leave and almost bump right into Sam, who was also dressed in a blue suit. 

"Hey." He said smiling. 

"Hi, I see you survived." I teased. 

"Yeah, less make a pack, No more Mermaids Poison." he says 

"Deal." I say holding out my pinkie. He wrapped his around mine and gave a squeeze. 

"Deal." he said. 

"So you coming with us?" Sam asked

"Actually, I'm gonna walk. Sara Emerson is only a couple of blocks from here." I tell them 

"Your gonna to do an interview like that?" Sam asked. 

"That's what I said!" Dean chimed. 

"You know what, screw you both." I say walking away. 

"So your into brothers." Dean said smiling.   
"Yep but you'll always be number one to me Dean." I say flipping him off as I walked away. 

 

"


End file.
